


Everything you have ever wanted I have done!

by Anon_Omis



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Andraste - Freeform, F/M, Haven, High Dragon - Freeform, Urn of Sacred Ashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_Omis/pseuds/Anon_Omis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt FIll, favorite Quote:</p>
<p>“Everything! Everything you have wanted I have done. You ask that the child be taken, and I took him. You cowered before me, and I was frightening. I have reordered time, I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for you! Now isn’t that generous?”<br/>Bonus: “That which yields is not always weak.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything you have ever wanted I have done!

The Warden and her companions had been given guest rooms in in Arl Eamon’s estate after recovering the Urn of Sacred Ashes and saving the Arl from his deathbed. Her companions had all gone to join the evening meal, however Rouree was pacing around her room, fuming.

She hadn’t planned to come here, not yet, however Alistair had insisted… loudly, constantly. Then they found an army of dead, which they dispatched, only to discover the Arl was ill, poisoned by a blood mage.

Rouree was prepared to cut their losses; they had many treaties to follow through on still, they were severely behind on their timeframe given that they had cut across half of Ferelden to see Eamon, but Alistair again wouldn’t hear it. _He’s my **uncle.**_

So save Arl Eamon it would be, then. But not only that, they had an abomination to save as well. _He’s just a **child**_ **.** Alistair argued. Yes, a child, a child who was an abomination. You don’t save abominations… at least, you didn’t until now, apparantly.

So rather than go to the Brecilian forest to call upon the Dalish to fulfil their oath to the Wardens, they were going on a wild Urn hunt, and taking a trip to the fade. Now _that_ had been quite the argument when Isolde volunteered herself to help with the ritual. Rouree didn’t hesitate to accept her sacrifice, but Alistair did. She had forced a smile as she pulled him out in the hallway and informed him, not so politely, that they _would_ and if he kept arguing she may just use his blood as well to get them into the fade extra quickly. He had backed down at the murderous glare in her eyes.

The fade had been terrible, and Rouree felt for any mage who had to go through the harrowing. How _cruel_. They had saved the young boy in the end, and set out the next day to begin the hunt for the Urn. Rouree cursed under her breath the entire time. They encountered cultists, were attacked by villagers, encountered more cultists, fought a high- _fucking_ -dragon and run a gauntlet. She was in such a poor mood by the time they returned with the Ashes that no one in the party was willing to talk to her for fear of a dagger being lodged in their back.

She was still fuming as she paced back and forth. She loved Alistair, but he was so _infuriating_! As if on cue there was a knock on the door and the annoying one entered, dressed down in formal dinner attire as opposed to his armor. At least he had the decency to look apologetic.

“Listen, Rouree-“

She would not listen, and cut him off, her words fast, jumbled with anger. “Everything! Everything you have wanted I have done. You ask that the child be taken, and I took him. You cowered before me, and I was frightening. I have reordered time, I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for you! Now isn’t that generous?”

“Rouree-“

She wasn’t done and cut him off again as a finger jabbed his chest. “That which yields is not always weak.” She sighed. “So for once if you are going to put the leadership role on me, you have to accept my order. Stop second guessing me, stop questioning my lead. If you want to lead, then lead. Otherwise, be there to support me.”

Her anger had dissipated leaving her exhausted. She stopped jabbing him in the chest, pressing her palm against him instead.

“Rouree, I’m sorry. I know I’ve been an ass, I’ll… _try_ to do better.” He pulled her into a hug, smiling as he kissed her hair. “I’ll dance the Remigold in a dress of your choosing?”

That made her smile. “Fine, but it’s going to have a lot of lace.” He shuddered, she giggled, frustration temporarily forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh that Alistair. And seriously, High Dragons and Cultists... /disgusted noise.


End file.
